Halloween Arts
by WellWishes
Summary: When his students refuse to get into the Halloween spirit and take their acting seriously, Sikowitz decides to take matters into his own hands. All characters, no ships, just fun!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been a while since I've written something, but as our favourite show never got a Halloween special, I couldn't resist writing up a little story as if it were a Victorious episode, something silly along the lines April Fools Blank ;)  
Special thanks to Emma (walterswain / jadeandtorimakeablog) for helping me and encouraging me to write this on my busy/tight deadline =)** **Apologies in advance for any typos or mistakes I missed. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to favourite and review! ;P  
**

* * *

Tori leans into her locker, peering intently into a hand held mirror as she makes adjustments to the inch-thick layer of makeup she has spent all morning applying to her face. She dips the brush into the little pot of black face paint, and swoops it under her eye to produce a deeper shadow-

"Vega!" A voice just millimeters away from her ear shouts, causing Tori to jolt in surprise and the brush to slip, making a long black line across her cheek.

"Jade!" Tori pulls her head out to aim a scowl at the West girl, who was leaning back against the lockers beside her, her teeth embedded in her bottom lip to contain her laughter. "I just had that perfect!"

Jade grins in triumph as she watches Tori snatch up a grey covered sponge to dap desperately at the dark streak, hoping to fix the mess.

"Oh, relax, Vega. You look hideous either way." Tori grabs the mirror and slams the locker shut, eyes narrowed, to which Jade raises her hands. "Hey, it was a compliment, zombie's are supposed to be disgusting!"

Checking her reflection one last time, Tori snaps the compact closed, then turns to Jade, her eyes sweeping over the all black witches outfit, complete with pointed hat, twisted wand, and a beaten looking broomstick.

"You know, we're supposed to dress up today, did you forget?" She questions with a sweet smile, Jade's smirk dropping instantly.

"You better watch it, Vega, or I'll take my broomstick and-"

"Hey, you guys!"

Jades retort was cut short as a beaming Robbie shuffled towards them, his whole body wrapped in yellowing bandages, with only his curly hair sticking out from the top. In his left arm he cradled Rex, who, despite being a puppet, seemed visibly irritable about his assigned costume. With a pair of ears resting on his mop of hair, a long tail sewn to the back of his pants, and some crudely drawn whiskers across his cheeks, he had obviously made as little effort as possible to become a cat. Speaking of cats, behind them bounced the ever bubbly and bright girl, a complete contradiction to the Devil outfit she adorned. From tip to toe she dressed in red, with a tail, and horns, and a coating of makeup almost blending with her already vibrant hair colour.

"Hiiiiiii!" Cat waves her plastic pitchfork in the air in greeting, almost whacking two students who were winding their way through the crowded corridor. "Oh my God, you guys look great! Wait- can I say God? Should it be Oh my Devil? Or Oh my Satan? Is that bad!?"

"Ladies." Rex grunts, completely ignoring Cat's current dilemma. He fidgets in Robbie's arms and tilts his head at Jade. "I see Wicked Witch here didn't bother with a costume."

Tori stifles a chuckle as Jade snarls at the puppet, her grip tightening around the broom handle. "If you don't shut your face right now, you will slowly, and painfully, lose all of your nine lives."

At the threat, Robbie slaps a bandaged hand over Rex's mouth and takes a small step back in fear. "You- you look great too, Tori." He squeaks.

"Thank you, Robbie. " Tori pulls her hair back, careful not to smudge the paint. "At least this time it isn't _permanently_ _glued to my face_!" She adds pointedly towards Cat, who ducks her head at the stern look.

"Personally, I thought that was a huge improvement on you, Vega." Tori rounds yet another glare on Jade, who just shrugs, changing topic. "So, I hear your talentless sister has to take part in this assignment as well."

Tori rolls her eyes, the fact that Trina would be joining them made this Halloween class of Sikowitz's made the whole ordeal even less bearable. "Yeah. Last year she got Mummy as her costume, and refused to dress up because she thought the bandages would hide her beauty.

"And what did she get this year?" Cat questions over Jade's groan of despair.

"Vampire. I had to listen the entire ride here about how she was hoping to find the Edward to her Bella. That was the longest five minutes of my life."

It was a Hollywood Arts tradition that ever year, one Sikowitz's classes took on a Halloween themed challenge. The eccentric teacher would fill a box with strips of paper, and written on each strip was a generic costume idea. Whichever piece of paper you drew, you would have to dress up as that costume for school on the last day of the month, no matter what the costume was. Refuse, and you'd have to join the next year's class in their assignment.

"At least none of you look as much of a fool as me." Rex pipes up now Robbie had removed his hand. The puppet shuffled, making his tail wag in the air behind him.

"I dunno." Jade says, a smirk forming on her lips as she gazes past Rex. "I think you just got out fooled."

The group turn their gaze to where Jade was staring, their eyes widening in amusement at the figure that had just walked through the door. Clad in a long, periwinkle blue dress, complete with shimmering wings, a silver tiara and matching wand, Beck shoved his way through the crowd that was forming around him, keeping his head ducked low so his hair would cover his face. As he got closer to his friends, they could all hear him muttering under his breath, until he greeted them with a bitter scowl were not used to seeing from him.

"Not a word." He stated, pointing the glittery star on the tip of his wand at them in the most threatening manner he could.

Before any of them could respond, the schools tri-tone bell sounded throughout the corridor, and students began to scurry off to their first lesson of the day. As the gang slowly ambled in the direction of Sikowitz's classroom, Tori stood up on the tiptoes of her worn boots, her eyes hunting for one student amongst the crowd.

"Hey, has anyone seen Andre?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's discuss Halloweeeeeeen!"

Sikowitz extends the word as he waves his arms up and down in front of his face, the sleeves of his plum purple wizard robes fluttering in the breeze it created. There's a murmur around the class from the less than excited students, all of whom just want to get this challenge over and done with so they could get about their normal day, and focus on the various Halloween parties they had to look forward to that night.

The teacher abruptly stops his display and stands up straighter, his eyes bouncing from one uninterested face to the next. "Oh, come on, children! Where's your Halloween spirit!?" He cries, gesturing to the tissue paper ghost hanging from the ceiling, and fighting a smile at his own joke.

He had gone all out this year, covering the room in cobwebs and spiders, skulls, and ghosts, and everything Halloween related he could lay his hands out, and didn't take too much effort to remove after the festivities. He'd lowered the blinds and added an orange tint to the standard classroom lights to create an eerie atmosphere, hoping to put his class in the Halloween mood. Apparently, that wasn't working.

Everyone murmured some more, a few people in the back merely shrugging their shoulders.

"Just tell us the challenge." An irritable Beck speaks out from his seat in the far corner of the classroom, hiding himself away from his fellow students.

But, of course, his voice caught some attention, and Sikowitz could no longer hold back his amusement. He gives a shout of laughter that startles some of the students, and only succeeds in drawing even more attention to the boy who was trying desperately to avoid it.

"Well, don't we look extra pretty today?" He giggles gleefully, watching Beck's stony expression turn sour. "That- that tiara really brings out your eyes!" He splutters, crouching over as he dissolves into laughter, the whole class sniggering along with him.

"Oh, get on with it." Beck grumbles, falling back in his chair with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

After a few short moments, Sikowitz manages to calm himself down, but as he regains his stance, he does find his eyes drifting back over to Beck's corner no matter how hard he tried to avoid it. He coughs and takes a deep breath, straightening up the pointed wizard's hat balanced on his head.

"Right. Today, class, you-"

"Sorry, I'm late!"

The classroom door is shoved open, and in walks a tired, and flurry, looking Andre. He rakes a hand over his dreads as he collapses into the empty seat beside Robbie, dumping his backpack on the floor between his legs.

"What's wrong?" "Where've you been?" "Why do you look all tired and gross?" His friends start to question all at once, only to be interrupted by a loud cough from Sikowitz, who is giving Andre his most stern teacher look from the stage.

"You're late." He states, tapping his foot as he awaits an explanation.

"I know." Andre huffs in exasperation, tugging at the sleeve of his purposely torn plaid shirt. "My grandma called the Pound on me."

The class, their attention now focused on him, gave Andre a collective look of confusion.

"I dressed in my costume at home this morning, and she freaked." He continues to clarify, earning a few nods from the people who his grandma all too well. "She screamed when she saw me walk outta my room, and started running around the house, shouting about how a werewolf ate her grandson. I tried to explain that it was just me, but she locked herself in the bathroom with the house phone, and I could hear her yelling at everyone she called. The Pound, the Police, the Fire Department, and Ambulance Service, all turned up on my doorstep, and none of them were too happy about being called for a false alarm. The only one who did find it funny was the pizza guy, and I still don't know why she called him."

Andre took a breath, slumping back in his seat. "Anyway, when I left she was still locked in the bathroom, refusing to come out, so I grabbed some clothes so I could change back to normal after school, and ran out of there before she could call anyone else on me."

Tori, sat behind him, patted Andre sympathetically on the shoulder, pouting for her friend.

"Well." Sikowitz says after a few moments of stunned silence, shaking himself back to the lesson at hand. "That's one way to get the day started." Andre shrugs, muttering about how it wasn't exactly unusual, and the teacher claps his hands together, bringing the focus back to himself.

"Now, children!" He announces excitedly, beaming around at the class. "I know you've all been dying to find out what this years challenge is, and you'll be pleased to know it's a simple one. That is, if you're up for it. This year, you will be-"

"Sorry I'm late!"

Sikowitz groans loudly as he is cut off yet again. This time the door next to the stage is thrown wide, and in flounces Trina, her blood red and black cape billowing behind her as she moves about dramatically to create the effect. She bares her fake fangs at the students before taking a seat beside Cat, who giggles happily and leans in for a closer inspection of her mouth. "Wow, Trina! How did you get your teeth to look like that!?"

"Is everybody here now?" Sikowitz yells in annoyance, not even bothering to grill Trina for a reason for her tardiness. A few students glance around, confirming that everyone they knew to be in the class was, indeed, there, before everyone settles down again, their attention back towards their teacher.

"Finally. Drum roll, please!"

Sikowitz clasps his hands together once more and leads the students as they all begin to stomp their feet, building up to the reveal. He claps once, and they instantly stop, all eyes riveted on their teacher.

"This year, my class shall send their entire school day from the end of this sentence, acting at their assigned character. No ifs, no buts, and just a few coconuts."

A dead silence follows this announcement. A tumble weed even blows in through the still open stage door, only for another student to follow it in, apologising as he collects it to bring back to the props department.

"That's _it_?" Andre breaks the quiet, staring up in disbelief at his teacher,

"Last year you had the class go out trick or treating all day, and gave a prize to whoever got the most candy!" Trina adds, visibly annoyed that she hadn't just gone through with it when she had the chance.

"We expected something a bit more... challenging." Beck adds.

"And fun." Tori finishes.

The murmurs of agreement from the shruggers start up again, each of them quietly expressing their dislike of the assignment. Growing more and more annoyed, Sikowitz slams his foot down on the stage, and everyone instantly shuts their mouths, all eyes are drawn back to him.

"You kids are never satisfied!" He seethes, banging his foot again to punctuate his words."You complain about this task, and that task, and you never do as you're told! What happened to the wonderment and joy of teenage years?"

"It's boring." Jade chimes in from his right. "What am I supposed to do, wave my wand at people and pretend I've turned them into a warty old toad?" She demonstrates by brandishing the painted wood in Robbie's direction. Nothing, of course, happens.

"Can I poke people with my pitchfork?" Cat asks, also demonstration with a jab at Trina.

"Ow!"

"I'm not meowing at people while they pet my head." Rex grumbles from Robbie's lap.

The chatter begins to build once more, and Sikowitz watches from his spot on the stage, tapping his foot impatiently until he can't take it anymore.

"QUIET!" He bellows, and a few students jump, Cat squeals in terror, and Robbie jerks so violently that Rex gets thrown to the floor.

Sikowitz takes a breath, and continues in a calmer voice. "I feared you kids would do this, that's why I've come up with an alternative."

He walks backwards to the white board, stopping at the table that was set just before it. He whips off the sheet covering the top to reveal two rows of coconuts, enough for each member of the class.

"Take a coconut." He instructs, scooping up the tray before making his way through the classroom, offering out the nuts to everyone he passes. "Take a coconut and have a nice, long sip, each of you."

"Why?" Jade deadpans, examining her own as she carefully picks it up.

"Because it's about time you children do as I say, so I want to start with something easy. Take a sip."

With each coconut handed out, he returns to the front with one of his own, raising it in the air before taking a huge swig through the straw. After exchanging curious and confused glances, the class follow suit, the sound of sipping fills the room.

"Gross!" Robbie had offered his straw to Rex, who took a sip and dismissed it quickly.

"Oh, it's not that bad!" Robbie takes the straw back to continue his drink.

"I feel weird." Cat slurs. She was the first to receive a coconut and had started drinking the moment it was handed to her. Barely seconds pass and the rest of the room is agreeing with her, each abandoning their coconut where ever they could.

"Has there always been two of you?" Tori's eyes flicked between Jade and the empty space beside her, unsure which one was real, and it wasn't long before the room erupted into a display of the bright, weird, and wonderful before each students eyes, as Sikowitz stood calmly, watching his own psychedelic world.

"You'll be fine in a minute or two." He assured with a euphoric smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Urg, what happened?"

Andre scratches behind his ear as he squints into the orange light of the classroom, waiting for his blurry vision to adjust. Around him, other students were slowly waking, each looking just as confused as he felt. On stage, Sikowitz was sat on the ground, untangling himself from his robes, as if he had just stumbled and fallen over them.

"I feel like death." Tori groans, pushing herself up from the slumped position in her chair.

"So do I." Robbie agrees in a raspy voice, adjusting Rex, who had somehow curled up in his lap.

Jade straightens up the witches' hat on her head, and smoothes out her dress, looking the two of them over. "Yeah, you look like death."

"Andre looks all fuzzy." Cat giggles gleefully.

She reaches out to stroke his arm, only for Andre to draw back with a low growl, a set of sharp fangs bared at the little red head. Cat's smile turns to a snarl as she snatches up his wrist anyway, yanking Andre forward and causing him to whimper like an injured puppy as she rakes her fingers roughly through the coarse fur on his forearm.

The whole class watch, transfixed, at the odd display, until Cat lets out a gasp of shock, quickly dropping Andre's arm. "Oh my god! I didn't mean to do that! I don't know what happened! I'm sorry, puppy!- I mean, Andre!"

Andre, in turn, seems to snap back to reality. Slowly, he lifts his hand to examine the long, crawl like nails that were protruding from the tips of his hairy fingers. With a gulp, he undoes the first few buttons of his shirt to reveal what he feared: a covering of equally thick, dark fur that seemed to spread over his entire body.

"Damn, puberty suddenly hit you _hard_." Jade breaks the stunned silence, but doesn't so much as raise a chuckle as the group of students all begin to examine themselves for their own cases of unwanted hair, or any other side affects they could be experiencing.

"Oh my god." One girl, who had dressed as the Tin Man from The Wizard of Oz, exclaimed. She waved her arm up and down, her now tin joints squeaking in protest.

"This is awesome!" Another kid laughs as he proceeds to float up from his chair and fly directly though the ceiling, the sheet he had been using for his ghost costume left abandoned on the floor.

"Tori. Tori." Trina comes racing over to her little sister, who was still wiggling her fingers, trying to figure out her own problems besides her skin being a much more grey hue than it had been before.

"What?" She grunts.

"Do you have a mirror?" Tori points to her bag and Trina scrabbles to retrieve the compact. Flipping it open, her face falls in horror. "Oh no. No! This is so much worse than I thought!"

"What?"

Ignoring Tori's question, Trina rushes around to every reflective surface in the room, frantically patting her face, muttering, and looking more and more horrified as she goes. Finally, she turns back to the class, her eyes wide and lip pouted. She leaves a dramatic pause before whailing "I HAVE NO REFLECTION!"

"Vampires don't have reflections."

Sikowitz had been watching his students through the whole ordeal from his place on the stage. Now he had everyone's attention, he pushed himself up from leaning against the wall, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly at the confused and questioning looks. "What else do you expect when you become the character you dress as?"

"Become the character we dress as?" Tori confirms, frowning up at the teacher, who smiles, waiting for the realisation to dawn.

"Wait." Robbie says, raising the bandages where his eyebrows should be. "You- you did this to us?"

Sikowitz's continues to grin.

"You _drugged_ us!?" Jade pipes up from her corner, with a look torn between disgust, annoyed, and slightly impressed. " _With the coconuts_?"

"Yup." Looking very pleased with himself, Sikowitz takes centre stage, looking down on his students. "I issue a challenge!"

"You didn't give us a chance!" A voice squeaks, and everyone briefly turns to Beck as he clears his throat, now speaking in a forced deeper tone. "You just forced this on us! It's not a challenge if you _force_ us to do it"

"Forced is such a strong word. I'm merely encouraging you in slightly unconventional ways." Sikowitz dismisses with a wave of his hand.

"You _drugged_ us." Jade repeats as the class erupts in anger, and the room is filled with the howls and hisses of the various creatures they had been turned into.

" **It's evil. I like it."** A deep voice approves, and Cat slaps a hand over her mouth, mortified at what she'd involuntarily said.

"Alright, alright. Settle down." Sikowitz waves his wand, and the tip explodes with a loud BANG! effectively silencing the students. The bare-footed teacher takes another sip from his coconut, fingers stroking through his beard.

"When you kids first came to this school, you were all so full of enthusiasm and imagination!" He begins, pacing the stage with exaggerated arm motions. "You were determined to out do each other and take on the biz of show! Now you all just sit around on you phones shaped like pears, and slouch behind your computers on the interwebs, expecting the world to just come along and hand you what you want on a silver platter."

He draws a breath, replacing his coconut on the table. "You've lost your motivation, your creativity, all the things that made you the excellent young students who auditioned and got into this school in the first place... and Trina."

Trina's mouth falls open in a soft gasp as she looks around the class for support, only for everyone to look away awkwardly.

"So." Sikowitz continues. "I went to my coconut... dealer and he gave me something that he thought would help you all get more into character."

" _Into_ character? We _are_ our characters!" Andre gestures to fur covered face, scowling at the teacher.

"Ah, yes. Well, it worked, that's the main thing."

Robbie raises an arm in the air, stained bandages dangling to the floor. "So, how do we change back?"

"Oh." Sikowitz chuckles, smirking. "That's for you to figure out."


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you forget to shower this morning, Vega?"

Tori rolls her eyes and continues down the corridor, choosing to ignore Jade's question, rather than satisfy her with a response.

"Or did you forget to shower for the entire week? 'Cause you smell like you've been rolling around in a sack of garbage-"

"I'm a rotting zombie!" Tori finally snaps, rounding on Jade, who grins at the annoyed look on the undead girls face.

"Calm down, girls. We've got to focus on finding a cure for whatever Sikowitz has done to us." Beck says, struggling to stop his voice reaching its high, fairy-like pitch, sounding like a pubescent boy every time he spoke.

Jade shrugs, turning her smirk to him. "Oh keep your tiara on, Fairy boy, it's not so bad. I'm kinda liking the idea of being a witch."

"Speak for yourself." Beck grumbles, earning a few grunts of agreement from their friends.

After Sikowitz's class had been dismissed, the gang began to roam Hollywood Arts corridors, each pondering what to do about their situation. Most of the solutions they had come to, so far, involved threatening and/or hurting their teacher for a cure, but those options had been turned down by the more reasonable members of the group... only after a little thought.

"I hate this." Rex complains. He had woken up when the bell chimed and proceeded to freak out when he discovered he had been turned into a cat. When he'd calmed down, he had weighed up the pros and cons- on one hand, he could walk around by himself with Robbie's help. On the other, he was a cat.

"I still like the idea of pelting coconuts at him until he tells us the cure." Jade shrugs.

" **So do I**. No I don't!" Cat battles with her involuntary evil side, getting more and more frustrated every time it appeared.

"Well, we have to get a cure soon." Trina chimes in. "I am not staying as a reflectionless vampi- AAAAH!"

Trina screeches as she throws open the doors to the Asphalt Cafe, and the sunlight streams in directly upon her. She crashes into Beck, Tori, and Andre as she tries to make a hasty retreat, smouldering slightly as she goes.

"Great!" She whines, tucking herself into a shaded corner of the school. "Now I can't even tan!"

Cat clamps a hand over her mouth, trying to hold back her evil laughter, whereas Jade cackles loudly, loving every minute of torture this brought to the older Vega sister. She goes to walk out to the cafe, but Tori grabs the back of her dress, practically dragging her over to the corner Trina huddled herself into.

"Come on." The zombie says as the group gather together. "There must be something we can think of, or someone we can talk to to give us an answer. We need some guidance!"

"I don't know about guidance." Andre growls, his eyes focused on the cat that was once a puppet. "I need me a snack."

Rex backed away behind Robbie's legs as Andre began to lick his lips, Beck holding him back with his wand arm.

"We really need to work this out." Robbie mutters, rewrapping the bandages around his arm once again. They had been unravelling from the moment he was turned into a Mummy, resulting in him getting caught in or on pretty much anything he passed by. From jamming in Sikowitz's door as it shut, to being trampled under people's feet, and snagging on staircase banisters, it was a miracle he was still covered.

"For once I agree with the talking toilet paper." Jade says. "Maybe our cure is roasting Vampire alive!"

"That's it, Wicked Witch of the West!" Trina stands up straighter, glaring at Jade. "You make one more comment and I'll... I'll bite you!"

"Oh, I'd love to see you try."

Both girls take a step closer to each other, Trina sneering, Jade smirking, goading her into doing something.

"Hey!" Tori shouts, jumping between them, arms outstretched to hold them back. "This is not the time for fighting!"

"Move it, Vega."

"Out of my way, Tori."

Jade and Trina grab at Tori on either side, trying to push past her. Tori tries desperately to wrestle both, tugging and pulling and pushing, until the sound of ripping and cracking fills the air, and all three girls freeze.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my _god_!" Trina freaks, dropping the still twitching arm that was once attached to her sister. "Oh my god!"

"Cool." Jade says as she examines the other arm clutched between her fingers, rotating it this way and that for a better look.

The gang around them stare, opened mouthed and shocked into silence.

" _Cool!?_ " Tori herself spits out, eyes wide with panic and anger. She turned her now armless body to Jade, nostrils flaring. "You just ripped my arms off and you think it's _cool_!?"

"Oh, relax, Vega." Jade responds casually, waving off Tori's concerns with the girls own hand. "I've seen this a million times in stupid horror movies. Cat?" She gestures to the little red headed Devil. "Do you have your sewing kit on you?"

Not trusting her evil voice, Cat nods, then fishes around in her bag until she finds the set.

"Good. Now, sew Tori's arms back on."

"What?" " _What!?_ " Both girls in question gawp at Jade as if she'd just grown an extra head. The Witch just sighs deeply and snatches up the limb as it attempted to crawl around Trina's feet, shoving it and its pair into Cat's own arms.

"You're the so called expert costume designer here. Make with the sewing so I don't have to put up with Vega whining."

Cat squeaks, but does as she's told, her nose wrinkled at the two appendages she was about to sew back onto the body of her friend. Tori looks around at the rest of the group of help, but is met by only blank stares and shrugs. Defeated, she takes a seat on the ground, and turns away as Cat sets to work.

"This is so gross." Cat whimpers as the needle glides through the torn skin.

"Can Mummys throw up?" Robbie questions, the skin visible through his bandages turning a shade of green. "'Cause I think I'm going to throw up."

The first arm is attached quickly, and Tori, impressed that she had felt no pain during the process, wriggles her fingers to make sure it all still worked. When Cat moves onto the next, she begins to giggle to herself, grinning from horn to horn.

"Hey, Tori." She sniggers, pausing in her work.

"What?" Tori responds, careful not to look at the large needle that was about to be jammed into her shoulder again.

"Why was nobody afraid of the zombie?"

With only a quizzical look in response, Cat continues, already laughing at the punchline. "Because she was arm-less! Get it? 'Cause arm-less sounds like harmless!"

When no one laughs along with her, Cat pouts up at her friends. "No?"

"Just get on with it." The zombie grumbles.

With the second arm securely attached, and everything back in working order, Tori gets to her feet, examining the handy work. "The sleeves of this shirt don't cover the stitches." She moans, tugging at the material as if it would suddenly do as she hoped.

Rolling her eyes, Jade grabs a stray end of Robbie's bandages and tears off two long pieces, much to the annoyance of the bespectacled Mummy. "Use this." She trusts them at Tori with a pointed look, tapping her foot impatiently

Her arms now topped with two bows hiding her stitches, Tori beams at the group. "And now we go to Lane's office."

"Lane's office?" Beck questions, the high pitched voice getting the better of him this time.

"Yes." Tori smiles proudly. "We need some guidance, so what better place to go than the guidance counsellors office?"


	5. Chapter 5

The gang carefully make their way through the Hollywood Arts corridors, avoiding fellow students, who were either praising them on their attention to detail with their costumes, or else sparing them strange, confused looks. Trina ducks and dives her way round the school, sticking to the shadows to avoid direct sunlight, and Robbie hunches in on himself, yet still manages to get caught on anything he passes by.

They arrive at Lane's office just as the bell for the next lesson chimes, and, after much pushing, jostling, and bickering, Andre finds himself at the front of the group, hairy knuckles rapping on the office door.

"Come in." The counsellors voice sounds through the door, and everyone piles in, Jade shoving her way to the swinging chair.

Lane sits cross legged on the table in the middle of the room, dressed in a brightly coloured genie costume. He watches the teens as they settle themselves into his office, sipping on a coconut he had been given from his good friend, Sikowitz.

"Did I call you all here?" He questions, looking from one student to the next. Andre, Tori, and Trina took up the sofa in front of him, Jade was, of course, behind him in his favourite chair, with Cat in the armchair by its side. Beck lent up against the drawers at the side of the room, with Rex curled on the top, and Robbie remained by the door, wrestling with his costume that had once again got stuck around the handle.

"I wish my bandages would stop getting caught on everything!" He seethes through gritted teeth. But as soon as the words leave his mouth, there's a great poof of smoke, and the boy tumbles backwards, freed from the door.

"Uh." He sits up in bemusement, looking around at every one for an explanation, only receiving equally confused looks in return.

"Why are you all in my office?" The attention returns to Lane as he takes another slurp through his straw, eyebrows raised as he awaits an answer.

"Sikowitz turned us all into monsters." Cat pipes up from the back, playing with her pointed tail.

"Not all of us." Beck and Rex grumble in unison.

When Lane continues to look perplexed, Tori offers up an explanation, starting from the day Sikowitz set the task.

"And then, we woke up as our costumes, and Sikowitz told us it was to help us 'get into our characters'" She concludes, folding her freshly attached arms.

"Basically, we want to be ourselves again." Jade states, swinging herself gently in the seat.

"And fast." Andre adds, with nods and murmurs of agreement from the others.

"So." Lane says slowly, still processing the predicament. He holds his own coconut aloft, examining it closely. "You say the coconut milk changed you?"

"Uh huh." Trina sits on the edge of the couch, fiddling with her cape. "And now I can't see my face in mirrors, or go out in the sun, or eat garlic bread-"

"No one cares!" Two voices interrupt, and Jade turns to Cat with a look mixed between impressed, and shock. Cat shrinks back, blushing, her lips pursed tightly together.

"This explains a lot." Lane murmurs, still fixated on the coconut.

"Like what?" Tori asks, and the guidance counsellor starts, blinking as if he suddenly remembers there were other people there.

"Like, any time somebody has come into my office today, anything they ask for has happened." He pauses dramatically, eyes sweeping the room. The students stare back at him curiously.

"Anything?" Andre questions with a hint of scepticism.

"Well, not _anything_." Lane backtracks, thinking over his day. "It's been wishes. Anytime someone has said they wish something, it's happened!"

He gets up from the table and crosses over to his desk to look through his appointment diary. His finger traces over the words on the page. "Like earlier. This young couple came in. She didn't trust him, didn't like all the girls throwing themselves at him. He just wanted them to stop fighting-" Lane pauses, realising he was saying too much about a confidential appointment. He clears his throat. "Anyway, she said she wished he'd stop purposely making her jealous and understand her for once, and poof! It was like the whole atmosphere had changed, and they were suddenly in tune to each other's feelings. If only my other sessions could be that easy." He adds wistfully.

"So, this couple." Tori says, trying to steer them back on track. "They _wished_ to understand each other, and they did?"

Lane nods, and from the corner, Robbie gasps.

"My bandages!" He cries, holding up the frayed end of his costume. "I said I wished they would stop getting caught in things, and they came unstuck from the door!"

"So, you're a genie who is uncontrollably granting people's wishes?" Beck confirms, still unsure about the whole thing.

"It sure seems that way." Lane crosses back to the table to sip from his coconut. "Test it. Someone wish something."

Before anyone else could respond, Cat lets out a gleeful squeal. "I wish I had a unicorn!"

Poof!

Robbie jumps aside as a unicorn suddenly appears in the room, whinnying loudly in confusion. Cat almost screams in delight and starts clapping her hands wildly, which only makes the unicorn even more upset. She gets up to pet it, but before she can reach the creature, it stampedes in the other direction, almost sending the couch Trina, Tori and Andre were sitting on flying across the room. Everyone scrambles out of the way as the frightened animal charges around, Lane, with the coconut straw still hanging out of his mouth, the coconut itself thrown around in all the chaos, dives onto the swinging chair and ends up huddled in Jade's lap.

"I wish she never made that wish!" Beck says loudly over all the noise, and poof! the unicorn vanishes just as quickly as it arrived.

There's silence as the dust settles and everyone in the room collectively sighs in relief. Andre clutches his rapidly beating heart, Trina loosens the grip she had on Tori's arm, afraid she might pull it off again, and Jade shoves Lane out of her lap, glaring at him.

"Why don't we try wishing for something less destructive?" Tori suggests once they had all calmed down, to which everyone murmurs in agreement.

Trina coughs, puffing up her chest importantly. "I wish we were back to our normal selves."

The room waits, but there was no poof, or anything to indicate the wish had woredk. Trina snatches up her mirror and checks her reflection, only to whimper in sadness. "I still can't see myself!"

"Maybe you did it wrong." Robbie offers, turning to Lane. He looks him squarely in the eye, and says loudly. "I wish we were no longer our costumes!"

Nothing. Crickets chirp, frogs croak, and a gust of wind blows the door open, followed closely by another tumbleweed ("Sorry" The same kid apologised once again.).

"Why isn't it working?" Jade growls in frustration, rounding on Lane herself. "What? Do you not want us to be ourselves again? Is that it?"

Lane backs away, hands raised in surrender. "Hey, I'm just as confused as you are." He defends, looking around for an explanation. His heel hits the coconut that had fallen to the floor, the remaining milk spilled onto the carpet. He scoops it up and tips it upside down, but only a small drop escapes from the little hole. "Oh."

The students groan in unison. Jade kicks the table, cursing under her breath.

"Well, that was a bust." Andre grumbles as they leave the office in a hurry to avoid helping Lane clear up from the unicorns rampage.

"Yeah. But there's no use crying over spilt milk, eh?" Tori chuckles, trying to lighten the mood. No one else laughs.

"It's all Trina's fault." Jade accuses, turning on the older Vega sister.

"How is it my fault!?" The Vampire whines, standing her ground.

The two face each other, each glaring hatred at the other, and the gang gather around, ready to intervene.

"If you hadn't threatened me and pulled Tori's arm off, we could've been at Lane's office earlier and we would be ourselves now!"

"You pulled Tori's arm off too!" Trina counters. "And if you hadn't been such a gank I wouldn't've threatened you!"

"Oh, like you have the guts to even try to bite me." Jade smirks in challenge once again.

Trina snarls, and, before anyone can stop her, she dives at Jade, tackling her to the floor. The two girls wrestle, Jade thrashing to keep Trina away while the vampire pins her to the ground, teeth gnashing at anywhere she could reach. She jams a knee into Jade's ribs, securing her torso to the ground, and ducks her head, eyes blazing red as she aims for the jugular.


	6. Chapter 6

Poof!

Trina's teeth graze Jade's neck, her sharp fangs turning back to plastic before they could break the witch's skin. She pulls back, straddling Jade as she sits, her tongue grazing over her teeth in bewilderment.

"My fangs!" She says, grabbing her mirror and flips it open. She's met with her own reflection frowning back at her before a smile spreads across her lips. "My face! It's back! I'm me again!"

She squeals in delight, practically bouncing up and down until Jade grunts and shoves her off of her legs. Despite being sprawled on the floor, Trina still beams from ear to ear.

"Ew!" Jade springs to her feet, using the sleeve of her jacket to wipe at her neck. "I have mouth juice on my neck! Trina mouth juice!"

"No one cares!" Trina laughs, now on her feet and almost skipping around the corridor. "I'm not a stupid vampire anymore! I can see my reflection! I can sunbathe! I can eat all the garlic bread I want! And you. You're still a dirty, smelly witch!"

She waves her mirror in Jade's face, who snarls at the girl, raising her wand threateningly.

"Hold on." Tori says, grabbing Jade's wrist to stop whatever she was about to do. "Treen?" She stares at her sister, who just smiles broadly in response. " _How_ did you change back?"

Trina shrugs her shoulders. "I dunno. I just went to bite Jade, and poof! Back to normal!"

"And that's it?"

"That's it!"

"So." Beck steps forward, gesturing with his wand. "When you acted like a vampire, you became you?"

Trina shrugs again. "I guess."

"So, that means we have to act like our characters to become ourselves?" Robbie asks, sounding as confused as everyone was beginning to feel. "Seems a bit counterproductive."

"But we've been acting like our characters all day!" Andre argues, scratching at the fur on his face. "It's taken all I have not to chase Rex or howl or other werewolfy things!"

"You ain't comin' near me with those fangs." Rex backs away, eying Andre.

"Yeah! And I've been saying mean things to people and I don't like it!" Cat joins in, pouting.

"But those things, we don't _want_ to do them." Tori says slowly, a lightbulb switching on in her head. "When Trina went to bite Jade-"

"And covered me in Vega germs!" Jade interrupts, still rubbing the spot on her neck.

Tori huffs, ignores her, and continues. "When Trina went to bite Jade, she _wanted_ to do it. We've been involuntarily acting as our characters, but when she acted like hers _on purpose..._ "

"She turned back." Andre finishes, cottoning on. "But wait. What about Lane? He granted Cat and Beck's wishes on purpose, but Trina's didn't work."

"Because he kept drinking the coconut milk!" Tori bats her best friends arm, beaming at her realisation. "Every sip made him a genie again, but once the milk had gone, he stayed as himself!"

The gang look around at each other as the slowly process this information, expect Trina who was still enjoying her reflection.

"This is messed up." Rex gripes, walking to the middle of the group. "I have to act like an animal to become a puppet again? I knew I should've dressed as a human."

He paws at the ground, ready to settle down, until a loud snarl makes his fur stand on end.

"We have to voluntarily act like our characters, right?" Andre confirms, eyes fixed on Rex. "Because I've been _dying_ to do this."

His crouches on the floor, hind legs twitching in anticipation, before he charges straight at Rex. The cat yowls in fear and takes off down the corridor, the werewolf streaking along behind him until two pops echo through the hall, and a furless Andre, and puppet Rex are left sitting on the laminated floor.

"Are you crazy, man!? You almost made me lose my nine lives!" Rex berates as Robbie scoops him up, holding his companion close.

"It worked, didn't it?" Andre laughs, dusting off his tattered jeans. "Now it's everyone else's turn."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Beck once again fights the fairy voice that had been plaguing him all day. "Do I prance around in my tutu turning pumpkins into carriages?"

"Oh, lighten up, Beck, or you're going to be stuck like that."

Jade cackles as she steps up, twirling her wand between her fingers, contemplating her move. "So I have to curse one of you to be myself again." She says in her witchy voice, happily easing into her character. "One little spell to change me back."

She twirls on the spot, pointing her wand at every member of the group before her aim lands on Trina. "Revenge!" she screeches, throwing her arm back, but just as she casts the spell, she's sent flying to the floor, followed very closely by Tori. The spell hits the lockers just to the right of Trina's head.

"Vega!" Jade cries as she poofs back to her normal self. "You ruined my hex!"

"You are not casting spells on my sister!" Tori scolds.

"Well I can't anymore!" Jade grumbles back, getting to her feet once more.

"What was that spell anyway?" Andre asks, and the sound of croaking turns their attention to the lockers.

Trina tries the lock, but the door swings open with ease, and out pours a whole swarm of frogs. They land on the floor with small squelches, each ribbiting as they hop to their freedom, leaving the locker empty.

"Well, at least I ruined something for somebody." Jade shrugs.

The group quietly watch the amphibians disappear down the corridor before turning back to the task at hand.

"Okay, so that's Jade, Trina, Andre and Rex all back to normal." Tori counts them off on her fingers. "And me, Robbie, Cat and Beck to change."

"But I don't wanna be mean!" Cat sulks.

"And I don't want to be a fairy!" Beck objects.

"And I don't know how to be a Mummy." Robbie tacks on.

Jade rolls her eyes, already walking towards the door. "Follow me, children. I have just the answer."

The walk to the preschool, situated across the street from Hollywood Arts, isn't that far, and when the gang arrive, they can see all the children running around outside in the playground.

"Why have you brought us here?" Tori asks, eyeing Jade suspiciously.

"Because, Vega. You're going to scare the children."

Everyone stared, opened mouth, at Jade, who just smirks proudly at them.

"Scare the children?" Robbie repeats, shocked. "We can't do that!"

"Do you want to be yourself again?" Jade questions. "Because, if I were you, I'd stay as a Mummy. At least being undead is cooler than being a nerd."

Robbie purses his lips and frowns, before sighing in defeat. "Fine. We'll scare the children."

Both he and Tori position themselves behind the bushes, still hidden from the kids view. They exchange looks before squaring themselves up.

"Braaaaaaaaiiiiiiiins." Tori groans, stepping out onto the playgroud, with Robbie shuffling along behind her, arms outstretched as Mummy's always seemed to do. "Braaaaaaiiiiiiiiins!"

The screams of the little kids is deafening as they scatter, fleeing from the two scary monsters that had just invaded their recess. Jade watches on, creased over with laughter, her pearphone recording the whole thing. The Mummy and Zombie continue to terrorise the children until two poofs! Could be heard by the rest of the group, leaving Robbie and Tori feeling foolish in the middle of the playground.

"Hey!" They jump at a shout, and turn to see a teacher rushing towards them, fist raised in anger. "What is going on here!?"

"Run!" Tori hollers, and the two make a break for it, Robbie stumbling over his bandages the entire way back to Hollywood Arts, everyone else following quickly behind.

"Well, it worked!" He says as he tries to get his breath back once they'd reached the Asphalt Cafe. "Now just Cat and Beck to go."

The group sit around their usual table as the cafe beings to fill, each wondering how to turn their friends back to normal. Cat paces up and down, growing frustrated at the idea of being stuck as a mean Devil for the rest of forever. She stops at the pillar beside their table and turns on her heel, only have someone walk straight into her, knocking her to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Sinjin cries, holding out an arm to help the fallen red head, but she slaps it away.

"Watch where you're going!" She snaps, using the table to help herself up.

"I didn't mean-"

"I don't care if you didn't mean it, just bush that mop you call hair from your eyes and don't run into people!"

Every eye in the cafe is on Cat, mouths opening in surprise as she unleashes her fury on the cowering boy.

"It was an accident-"

"It was an accident!" Cat mocks, jabbing her pitchfork at Sinjin. She sneers as he whimpers. "Just get out of my sight and never touch me again."

Sinjin doesn't need telling twice. Without a moments hesitation, he races away from the angry redhead, the damp patch on his skinny jeans growing bigger.

A stunned silence follows, broken only by a poof! and Cat stands in the middle of the cafe, her skin colour back to it's normal shade, and her brown eyes wide in horror.

"I-I can't believe I just did that."

"No one can believe you just did that." Andre says, still looking shocked.

Jade sits beside him, beaming in pride. "It's a shame she had to change back, I liked that side of her."

Tori rolls her eyes as Cat sits back at the table, a smile peeking through her guilt. With the majority of the group changed back, all attention turns to Beck.

The boy himself pushes himself up from the table, deciding to take matters into his own hands. He reaches into the little pink bag he had borrowed from Cat, and pulls out a handful of glitter, before taking a deep breath.

"I'm a pretty little fairy!" He sings in his high voice, prancing and dancing around the cafe. He tosses glitter around, ignoring the sniggers from his fellow students. "Let me sprinkle my magic fairy dust and make all your dreams come true!"

He twirls around some more until he spots the red pearphone pointed in his direction, and sends Jade an unamused glare.

"It's not working." He trudges back to the table, flopping down beside Trina.

"But, I thought you were such a pretty little fairy." Jade laughs, Andre joining in until Beck turns the glare on him.

"I'm going to see Sikowitz." Beck huffs, having had enough humiliation in one day to last him a life time. "He got me into this mess. Now he can get me out of it."


	7. Chapter 7

Sikowitz sits on the stage at the edge of his classroom, drilling a hole into a fresh coconut. He just gets the drill into a perfect position, when the door of his classroom is flung open, crashing into the wall, and making him jump in surprise.

"Hello." He says in a daze, watching as Beck, Cat, Robbie, Tori, Jade, Andre, and Trina all barge into his classroom, creating a semi-circle in the middle of the room. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can help us." Beck steps forward, pointing his fairy wand at the teacher. "Change me back!"

Sikowitz puts his coconut to one side, his eyes drifting from one student to another, a smile slowly growing on his lips. "I see you've all embraced the spirit of Christmas."

"It's Halloween." Tori interrupts pointedly.

Sikowitz waves a hand dismissively. "Either way, you've figured out how to change yourselves back." He nods in approval. "Although, I must say, it took you a little longer than I thought it might."

"Well, we're sorry." Trina responds sarcastically. "We were too busy being freaky monsters to quickly figure out how _not_ to be freaky monsters!"

"And that was the point." Sikowitz stands, his wizard robes covering his bare feet. "You had to become the monster to... not be the monster."

Ignoring the confused looks her received, the teacher continues. "I needed you children to finally embrace your characters! To not just act, but to _feel_! Instead of just moping your way though the school day."

"Yeah yeah, you've been through this."

"Yes, Jade, I have. And I keep going through it, but you children never seem to get it!" Sikowitz towers over them on the raise platform, but his brightly coloured robes thwart any attempt to make him look more superior. "I need you all to understand that acting is more than just a job, or a lesson in school. It's a part of you. Something you have to bring out and expose to the world. And, from what I can see, most of you did that today by accepting the part of yourself you had been changed into, a part none of you were familiar with, and, in doing so, that new feeling became a part of you, until you became yourselves once more."

He bows at the end of his profound speech, but when he raises his head, he is met only with seven puzzled stares.

"Did anyone understand that?" Andre asks, and everyone shrugs.

"I think Sikowitz just wants us to take his classes more seriously." Cat suggests, smiling up at their favourite teacher.

"So why did we have to go through all of that?" Jade questions. "You couldn't just tell us?"

"I've tried to- oh, I give up." Sikowitz steps off the stage and flumps down into a chair, silently berating himself for not going through with his original plan of visiting Lane the genie and wishing his students would finally understand.

"Is there anything else you kids want?" He asks with a sigh.

"Uh, yeah." Beck stands in front of the teacher, gesturing to his dress. "I'm still a fairy!"

Sikowitz sits up and looks Beck over, shaking his head. "You'll be yourself soon. The effects wear off in an hour or two."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

The gang exit the classroom, leaving Sikowitz to wallow in his own despair.

"Does anyone else get the feeling we were met to learn something really important from all of this?" Tori asks as they make their way to her locker before the beginning to the next period.

"Oh, I did." Jade says, leaning back against the wall beside the row of lockers, everyone gathering around. "I've learned never drink anything Sikowitz gives me, ever again."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Did you like it? Let me know! And a Happy Halloween to you all!**


End file.
